The War of OCAWD
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: It has been 2 years since the death of Dan. OCAWD have gone silent for 12 months and everyone is adjusting back to life. But, Eddie and Keri still feel they are out there, plotting their return to power. The world is on the fringe of war. But, as the saying goes: The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. Rated T for violence language sexual themes and suicide.
1. The United Nations

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with the sequel to Rise of OCAWD. The War of OCAWD. It is 2 years since the death of Dan and Eddie is seeking revenge. Zoe has entered a dark state of depression and the world is on the fringe of war. Now the only good in Eddie's life is his family. Keri, Hope, Danny, Christian, Frank, Stella and Mike. But, as he discovers, the world is not the great place it is made out to be.**

 ***Cornwall***

A woman stood on the edge of a cliff, her auburn red hair blowing in the Northern Cornish wind. She started out at the stacks of rocks and beautiful green grass fields. she looked around to see a young man with wavy blonde hair walking to her. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder as she leaned onto his chest.

"Keri, what's wrong?" the man asked

"It's nothing Eddie." she replied moving away. He caught her hand and spun her round looking into her eyes.

"Tell me." he said. He stared at her beautiful aqua eyes and she melted to his touch.

"Looking at this landscape. I wonder how long it will be until it is gone." she exclaimed

"Meaning?" Eddie questioned.

"I know it has been a year since OCAWD last was seen, but I know they are still waiting for the right moment to strike. The kids need a safe haven to grow up in. Eddie. You must stop World War Three." She cried into his chest.

"Keri, please don't worry. The reason M.I.9 moved us here was because OCAWD don't know about it." Eddie told her. "GCHQ is one of the most secure facilities around and is training me to defeat OCAWD. And Russia if need be."

"What about politically? Violence is not the only answer. If we can we must come to a peaceful solution!" Keri protested.

"I know. That is why I will be speaking at a United Nations conference in London in three days. I will be representing the British army and spying service. The Prime Minister of Britain and the president of the United States will be both be there. I will plead my case to the leaders of the many nations. We will find a diplomatic solution!" Eddie explained to her. He heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Stella holding a baby child in her arms. But this child wasn't Hope Carter, Eddie and Keri's daughter. It was Hyperia London, Frank and Stella's daughter. Eddie took his baby sister into his arms and looked into her dark eyes. A drop of rain fell on her finger and Eddie looked up at the dark clouds, they were mirroring the general mood of the country at the moment.

 ***Inside the house***

Eddie entered the living room, where Jasmine and Tom were sitting chatting. Over the course of two years they had built a strong relationship. Eddie felt a tin hand grip his leg and he looked down to see Christian staring at him. Reaching down, Eddie took his son into his arms.

"Hello Christian." he said cuddling him.

"Daddy." Christian whispered. It had been a few months since he started talking. Eddie rubbed his nose against the child's and the baby started laughing. "Uncie Tom." Christian said reaching out and grabbing his 'uncle'. Tom smiled taking the boy from Eddie's arms and allowing the young man to leave the room.

Entering the next room, Eddie met Logan, Wayne, Martyn, Mike and Bethany. She had her hand wrapped in his, they had started dating last summer and spent Christmas at the house.

"Good evening Eddie," greeted Logan. "We have been discussing your speech to the UN. We believe you must add in about your family. Say how war tears families apart. Well at least it tore mine to pieces." Eddie looked at Logan with a comforting smile. This man was like an Uncle to him. But, when Britain was in a war with KORPS, he was away so much, his wife left him; with their two children. Logan had not had told anyone but Eddie and Keri, he regarded them as his nephew and niece.

 **The UN Conference**

Eddie sat in the massive conference hall, Logan was n the crowd posing as a news reporter for security.

"OCAWD must be stopped, they are the biggest threat to the United Nations." pleaded the Prime Minister.

"How do we know they are so dangerous?" the President from Russia said. "Do we have any evidence?"

"Actually we do have an agent from M.I.9, who has fought them several times." Eddie stood up after the prime Minister announced this.

"Carter!" The President hissed under his breath. Logan shot him an accusing glare.

"My name is Eddie Carter, M.I.9 and secret service. I have fought OCAWD countless times and I can assure you, they are a deadly threat. In fact we have evidence that they are in an alliance with Russia." Eddie said. Gasps echoed throughout the hall.

"No!" The Russian President shouting moving towards Eddie. Logan moved forwards keeping his eyes fixed on the man. "Are you accusing my country? My own country! Of consorting with terrorists!"

"You tell me!" Eddie replied. "We have several cases of evidence linking OCAWD to one of your officials!"

"And who is this official?" the man replied.

"Aleksey Vavilov! Show here in this picture shaking hands with Colonel Claude Briot; a known OCAWD officer!" Eddie answered holding up the picture.

"No! That is a fake. Russia will never co-operate with terrorists!" The man shouted approaching Eddie. "Give me some real proof!"

"Well, we have this document which clearly shows your signature and Colonel Briots as well. Your signature cannot be faked!" Eddie said holding a up a piece of paper.

"I can explain!" The President pleaded.

Suddenly, 4 windows smashed and 4 canisters fell in.

"Flash-bangs!" Eddie called pulling the president down as a blinding flash shone the room, followed by a deafening, high-pitched noise. Eddie shielded his ears from the sound as 9 men entered the building. They grabbed the Russian President and left with him.

"Eddie!" Logan shouted moving towards the podium where Eddie was standing. The President stood up and spoke the 3 words Eddie never wanted to hear.

"This. Is. War..."

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you enjoyed it. So we have a Frella baby! 3 Keddie toddlers! And World War 3! Hopefully, unlike Logan and his wife. The war doesn't tear Keri and Eddie apart. Please review and tell me what you think. See ya, Elindithas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Training

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 2 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Eddie spoke at the United Nations conference and revealed the truth about Russia. The US President after declared war on Russia and OCAWD. Now as Eddie travels back to Cornwall, every country must decide which side to be on...**

 ***Cornwall***

Eddie entered the house with Logan behind with him, instantly Keri wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stroked her long auburn hair reassuring her he was okay.

"When we heard that the conference hall had been attacked, we were so worried. What happened? They haven't released any news about it!" Keri questioned anxiously.

"Men, who Logan presumes were Russian soldiers, burst in with flash-bangs and then rescued the Russian President." Eddie explained.

"And what happened after?" she asked.

"Eddie, I think it would be better to talk somewhere more private." Logan advised looking at the 3 toddlers.

"I agree." Eddie replied. "Follow me." He walked past his children, kissing each on the forehead as he passed.

They entered Eddie's office. Wayne, Martyn and Mike were waiting for them.

"Good evening Eddie." Mike greeted his brother.

"Hello Mike, how is Beth?" Eddie asked.

"She has returned home to her mothers because her sister is ill. She will be back in a few weeks or so." Mike replied

"So, back to the conference." Logan intervened.

"Yes, after the Russian President escaped, the US President declared war on the Russian Federation." Eddie explained. Keri gasped as soon as he said the word 'war'.

Suddenly, there was a ding and Logan pulled out his phone.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"We have recieved word that China and the Middle East have allied themselves with Russia in this war." Logan answered. "Eddie bring Jasmine, you, Mike, Wayne and Martyn to the training centre tomorrow. I have an idea."

 ***The Next Day***

Eddie and the others arrived at the training base the next day and Logan was waiting for them.

"Good morning, I have summoned you here this morning to reveal a new top-secret task force being created by the government."

"What is this task-force called?" asked Eddie.

"We spent ages coming up with a name but eventually we decided on Phantoms." Logan replied. "You will be trained to move like dust, dissapear into shadows and take down enemies like lightning. Like a phantom!"

"Who else is part of the Phantoms?" Jasmine asked.

"4 other ex-M.I High agents." Logan explained. He took them into a room.

A boy with a meesy mop of blonde hair moved forwards. "My name is Oscar Cole."

Next a girl with dark skin and long black hair stepped forwards. "My name is Carrie Stewart."

After, a girl with brown hair introduced herself as Daisy Millar.

"And finally we have..." Logan started.

A boy in a chair spun round "The names Whittaker, Blane Whittaker."

Eddie looked to Daisy who had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yes, thank you Blane." Logan finished.

"Hi i'm Jasmine, sister to Zoe and Keri." Jasmine said.

"I'm Mike."

"Wayne."

"Martyn."

"Hi, i'm Eddie Carter." Eddie said smiling.

"Woah, you mean you're the guy who single-handedly half-destroyed OCAWD." Blane said

"I wouldn't say single-handedly!" Jasmine but in. "I helped."

Eddie laughed and shook hands with Blane.

"Well, shall we start training?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Eddie replied.

"I will seperate you into 2 teams. Eddie, you go with Blane, Daisy, Mike and Martyn. Oscar, Carrie, Jasmine, Wayne and me will oppose you." he explained.

"Hey no-fair, you get Logan!" Blane protested.

"Oi! stop moaning it's juts training!" Daisy told him sternly.

"In front of you are replicas of the weapons you will use in the field...

A sniper rifle: Deadly, from the chest up. Has a slow fire-rate and slow reload.

A sub machine gun: The least powerful weapon but has a blistering fire rate.

An assault rifle: More powerful than the sub-machine gun, but isn't as quick.

A shotgun: Not as commonly used in the field, but is deadly from a range of 20 metres or less

And a Light Machine Gun: Most powerful machine gun, and has a fast fire-rate. But, it has a slow reload speed and being heavy, severely damages your mobility.

These weapons are loaded with paint-balls and will only sting slightly.

Also, we have some equipment that Dr Gupta has created.

First we have optical camouflage which will turn you pretty much invisivble.

We have a heat reader that can see through walls to detect enemies.

We have an emp device

We also have a heat device that will cause burns if you stay in it's rays for too long

Finally we have an active protection shield that creates a sort of bubble around you."

"This will be a game of capture the flag, pick your weapon and equipment and proceed to the elevator. It will take you to the base of your team." Logan ordered and they followed his instructions.

Eddie picked up a sub-machine gun and grabbed the heat reader. He entered the elevator and went to the base. Mike was using the sniper rifle, he was tasked with defending the flag as well as Martyn with a light-machine gun.

Eddie took the left whilst Blane and Daisy took left. He heard Logan's voice in an intercom.

"I forgot to mention that if you get hit, your gun will discharge for 10 seconds."

Eddie moved down the left passage checking for body heat every time a corner came up. Suddenly, he saw a figure moving in his direction. He turned down a different path and swiftly got past them.

All of a sudden, a paintball hit the floor next to him. He rolled into cover as Logan rained down fire on him. Eddie moved around so Logan couldn't see him. He wasa in their base! A ladder up and he had the flag. Daisy and Blane were taking fire from Logan; Eddie signaled to them to distract him. He climbed the ladder and fired at Logan, the generals gun discharged and Eddie grabbed the flag.

"Well done Eddie!" Logan congratulated him.

 ***Inside the House***

Logan, Mike and Eddie sat in Eddie's office looking at the countries who were taking sides in the war.

"So China, The Middle East and parts of South America have joined with Russia. Whilst North America, most of Europe and the commonwealth have pledged themselves to Britain." Eddie read.

"Eddie, do you remember the artefact that OCAWD stole?" Logan asked

"Yes, the 'destroyer of worlds'?"

"We have worked out what it is."

"It is something that, if detonated will destroy half of Europe."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, a nuclear bomb...

 **Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed. What will Eddie and Logan do about the nuclear device? Also, there will be Blaisy in the future. See ya, Elindithas xxxxxxx**


	3. The Raid

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 3 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter we met 'The Phantoms', they consist of Eddie, Martyn, Mike, Wayne, Daisy, Blane, Jasmine, Oscar and Carrie. I got a review asking why Keri, Zoe and Tom weren't in The Phantoms. Keri is still 'technically' an M.I.9 agent but has taken leave to look after the triplets. Zoe is still suffering from the loss of Dan. (She's not the only one. *cough* Hope *cough*) And Tom is working in Tech with Rose. Hope that clears that up for all of you. Also for this chapter: WARNING SEXUAL THEMES (If you are super young or just don't like it skip to the end of the first paragraph. (I'm probably just paranoid) Now onto the story...**

 ***Cornwall***

Eddie stood in the kitchen next to Logan and Mike. He looked over to the clock: 11:00 pm. Keri had scolded him yesterday for going to bed at 1:00 am last night and he didn't want to upset his girlfriend again.

"I think i'll call it a night." Eddie said saying goodnight to Jasmine and Daisy sitting on the sofa watching T.V. He climbed the stairs and entered the room, suprisingly, Keri wasn't asleep, he had just got out the shower and was drying herself off. She hadn't noticed Eddie enter the room until he moved his hands around her shoulders. She jumped slightly, but recognised the hands that were holding her.

"Good evening Eddie." she said.

"Keri, there's something I have to tell you." Eddie whsipered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Logan has informed us that we will be conducting a raid on an OCAWD headquarters in Leeuwarden, Holland." Eddie told her.

"Do you mean, that place where I was..." Keri started.

"Yes." Eddie cut her off. He didn't want her to say the word. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

"If this is the last time I will see you. i want to make it memorable." she whispered into his ear seductively. Eddie smiled and caught her drift. He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her, she turned her head to return the kiss. She moved her hands to his hair and felt and hand grab her waist. She took off his jacket and then his top.

Suddenly, they heard crying. One of the triplets. Sighing, Eddie got up and pulled his top on again. It had been a few months since they had moved the children to a seperate room. He followed the sound of the crying, until her got to Frank and Stella's room. He knocked and opened the door. There was little Hyperia London in her older brother's arms. Mike looked up to see Eddie in the doorway. he noticed that his shirt was inside-out.

"Having fun with Keri were we?" he asked jokingly. Eddie looked at Mike with a face that was half, shut up, and half, how old are you?

Ignoring, the quote he made his way back to Keri, who was laying on the bed 'wearing nothing but a smile'. **(** **I know that's a really bad saying)**

"So where were we?" Eddie said romantically and joined her on the bed

* * *

 **Sexual Part over**

* * *

Eddie woke up the next morning with Keri's head on his chest. He looked at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. They will soon be a proper couple; as soon as the war was over. He brushed the hair out of her eyes as she stirred slightly. Planting kisses all over her face, she eventually opened her eyes.

"Good morning." she whispered.

"Morning beautiful." Eddie replied embracing her.

There was soon a knock at the door and Eddie pulled the covers over himself and Keri. It was Logan.

"Eddie, we are leaving in 2 hours." he stated.

"Got it." Eddie answered. He closed the door and Eddie got up and got dressed,

 **2 hours later**

Logan had explained that only the agents that had experienced OCAWD were allowed to fight due to lack of training . That meant that Eddie, Mike, Martyn, Wayne and Jasmine were doing the raid. Keri stood with Christian in her arms, Zoe had Hope and Frank had Danny. Eddie picked up Danny and hugged him, he did this to all of his children until he got to Keri. She handed Christian to Tom and embarced him. Eddie caressed her cheek as they locked lips for around 5 seconds before breaking.

"Keri." he whispered. "If I don't make it back, I have a key in my spy-box. Use it to open a chest in the attic and there is a video and story I created for the kids. There is also pictures of us, so they don't forget who there Father was. And what he died fighting for."

"I will. I love you so much." she replied letting go of him. For what could be the last time.

Eddie moved to Zoe, who wrapped her arms round him. He hugged her then let go. He said goodbye to his parents and the other phantoms. Finally, he got into the truck and left with the others.

* * *

 ***Leeuwarden***

Eddie approached the facility. He was put in a tactical team with Martyn and Logan.

"Do they still have a nuclear reactor here?" Eddie whispered looking at the building through his binoculars.

"No, it was de-activated when M.I.9 stormed it. But, OCAWD have fought back and reclaimed it."

"I say we scale the walls and toss some smoke grenades in." Martyn suggested.

"No." Eddie replied. "We go in through a bunker where the reactor was. There we can establish communications with Mike, Jasmine and Wayne.

"Ok, you lead the way." Logan agreed and followed Eddie. Eddie walked looking for the hatch that would let them gain entry to the reactor room. He suddenly felt something metal beneath him. Kneeling down, he cleared away the earth above the hatch and pulled it open by the handle.

"This looks like the place!" he stated climbing down the ladder. He switched on a torch and shone the way through the corridors, he turned a corner and there, in front of him was the disabled reactor. He moved to the terminal and tapped away trying to establish communications with the others. Typing away, Logan secured the room by checking the entrances and exits. "Got it!" Eddie stated as a mini satellite rose from the terminal. He typed in some numbers and called Jasmine.

"Eddie!" Jasmine exclaimed. She sounded nervous.

"What is it?" he asked and the doors flew open knocking Logan back off his feet. Jasmine, Mike and Wayne entered followed by Keri, Frank, Oscar, Rose, Carrie, Blane and Daisy. Keri instantly moved nextto him.

"They arrived 10 minutes after you." she whispered. "Stella and Zoe hid with the children so they weren't taken."

"What happened exactly?" Eddie asked.

"They arrived by car and Stella and Zoe took the children to the cellar. They broke in and questioned us about you. We finally broke our silence after they threatened to kill Frank." she told him. Eddie wrapped his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

"We will get out of this." he told them all.

"Silence!" he heard a strong Russian accent shout as a woman entered the room. She had long black hair worn in a ponytail. "I am Slava Gagarin, senior officer of the Russian Secret Service."

Eddie looked her up and down, he could tell she was around his age.

"Look who we have here. Eddie Carter. Rumors said that you quit M.I.9." she said looking at the teenager. "Don't you remember me?"

"Why the hell would I remember you?" Eddie asked.

"It was here at this facility." she told him.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You took me to my cell."

"Yes, and you escaped, remember?" she questioned.

"Well, I don't like to brag but..." he replied. She laughed.

"You are a funny one. I was beginning to like you." she said. "Shame I have to kill you." She drew a 7mm pistol."

"No!" a soldier said. "The colonel has ordered he stay prisoner."

"Fine. I could have some 'special' uses for you." she stated running her hands over his chest and shoulders. This was where Keri got quit annoyed with this Russian flirting with her boyfriend.

"Oi! Piss off you bitch!" she shouted pushing the Russian into the wall.

"You dare push me!" Slava retorted throwing Keri to the floor and attacking her. They fought for 30 seconds before Eddie had enough. He pulled Keri from the fight and moved her next to him. Her shirt was ripped in two places, one at the bottom exposing her stomach and one at the top exposing her cleavage. Eddie noticed the soldiers eyeing her up greedily.

"Hey, fuck off you perverted bastards. She's not up for grabs!" he shouted pulling her out of sight behind him.

"Eddie, you will come quietly as my **own** prisoner of war." Slava told him.

"And what if I don't?" he remarked.

"Then I let my **whole** squadron have a night with your girlfriend." she stated. Eddie looked at her trembling lip as she said this. he could tell she didn't want this, but she had to. To win the war.

"Fine." Eddie replied letting his hands be hand-cuffed. "What about the others?"

"No harm will come to them whilst you're a prisoner." she told him.

"What about when I'm not?" he questioned.

"Well, that depends if you behave or not." she whispered into his ear.

He was pulled away by the guards and looked back at Keri. She had a grimace on her face as she watched Slava walk behind them. She was going to stop her. That was for certain.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Eddie has been taken by a Russian officer who has a crush on him. (It confuses me as well!) Will Keddie stay together. Or see each other again? Find out next time! See ya, Elindithas xxxxxx :)**


	4. Prisoner

**H Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 4 of The War of OCAWD. IN the last chapter, half of the Phantoms attempted a raid in Leeuwarden, Holland. It didn't go to plan. They were captured, Eddie was forced to become a prisoner of war to Slava Gagarin, an evil Russian officer. Keri, Logan and the rest were thrown into an OCAWD prison to await their fate. Also, Hope (xoxhopiexox), is putting her story: Not the only one, up for adoption so if your interested PM her. :)**

 ***Slava's quarters***

Eddie sat on his prison bed, he missed waking to see Keri next to him, her hair sprawled out over him, he missed the taste of her lips on his, but most of all he missed his children. Zoe and Stella were looking after them and in no way did Eddie doubt their competence as parents, he just wanted to watch them grow up as a family. But now, he was like a caged tiger to a Russian officer. Slava wasn't like the other Russian officers, she felt sympathy for him, she gave him a bed to sleep on and food to eat; she even persuaded her soldiers to give adequate food supplies to the others. Eddie was grateful for all she had done for him, but whenever she would try to spark conversation with him or ask how he was, he didn't reply. He couldn't see past the fact that she was a high-ranking Russian fighting against him. She was the enemy.

"Eddie." she exclaimed.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"Your stay will go twice as long without any conversation."

"Whatever." he mumbled under his breath turning away from her.

"I know you think I want to destroy England. But I don't. I don't even want to be in the army." she explained

"What?" Eddie answered turning to face her. "What do you mean?"

"My great-grandfather was an admiral in the cold war for Russia's naval forces. My father joined the army at 16 and my mother gave birth to me a year later. I grew up in an army training camp." she told him. "I was forced to join or be named a traitor to the Russian federation."

"So, are you against this war?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, I still don't know what sparked it." she admitted.

"It was Colonel Briot, his OCAWD army killed one of my very best-friends." he retold her the story of how OCAWD were terrorists and how they raped Keri.

Slava gasped when she heard about Keri.

"I'm so sorry Eddie for what I said about my squadron, I didn't know that Keri had gone through it before." she whispered.

"Then why did you say it?" Eddie questioned.

"I had to, to keep my secret that I want peace." she said.

"Just don't say it again." Eddie told her looking at the clock. 12am. Midnight. "You should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" Slava asked.

"We're breaking out, and you're coming with us." Eddie told her.

"How?" she questioned.

"Just play along with what I do." Eddie told her and moved to his bed.

 ***The Next Day***

Eddie woke up bright and early, he woke up Slava and told her what he needed to get: 4 desert eagles (handguns), alot of bullets and a map. She handed him these and he gave a weapon to her.

"Just in case." he said. Slava opened the door to her quarters and snuck out, they disappeared down to the prisons and found the cell marked: M.I.9. Logan was awake and saw them coming.

"Eddie!" he exclaimed and woke Mike. Eddie tossed two guns through the bars and held the other to the lock.

"Stand back!" he called and fired. The lock sprung off and fell to the floor. The rest awoke to the sound of a gunshot, Keri opened her eyes and saw Eddie with the Russian that flirted with him. She rushed up grabbed Mike's weapon, holding to the Russian's head.

"Any last words?" she questioned.

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Eddie said pushing the gun down away from Slava.

"Keri, she is with us." Eddie explained. "She was forced to join the army."

"How can you trust her?" Keri asked.

"I can't, but she's the only chance we have of escaping!" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She missed the taste and feel of his lips on hers.

"Um, guys." Logan said. "I think we might of set off the alarm."

"What makes you say that?" Eddie asked.

"Well, red light and sirens saying intruder alert is quite a good bet." he laughed and helped the rest of the group through the door of the cell. Eddie took a desert eagle as did Mike, Slava and Logan.

"These are only to be used if the enemy is armed. If they aren't disarm them without shooting." Eddie told them.

"What if they are armed?" Mike asked.

"Kill them and take their weapon."

"Slava, where is the nearest hangar?" Eddie asked

"Why?" she replied

"We need 2 helicopters." he told her.

"But Eddie, we only have Logan who can fly a helicopter." Mike but in.

"I can fly a helicopter." Slava answered.

"Good, so where is the hangar?" Eddie asked again.

"2 floors up." she replied and showed them the way out. The alarm was still going off. Suddenly, Eddie heard footsteps.

"Everyone back in the cell! Pretend you are still in prison, I will do the rest!" he ordered as he moved into the shadows.

The soldiers turned the corner to see Slava standing there. They saluted and looked at her. She pulled the desert eagle from her coat and fired instantly killing one. Eddie grabbed one from behind and pulled his weapon from his grasp.

"Logan! Now!" he shouted releasing a barrel of bullets on the soldiers. Logan scrambled out and took down the rest. Eddie helped Keri out. "No offence to Russia, but their soldiers are extremely shit." Slava laughed and picked up one of their rifles.

"Follow me." she announced going out the door of the cell block. Keri once again grimaced at the Russian. She felt Jasmine squeeze her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, fine." Keri quickly reassured her. "Why would you ask?"

"Do you really think I'm blind? I have been watching the looks you give Slava. What have you got against her?" Jasmine replied.

"She's a rus..."

"Apart from her being a Russian."

"I know you notice the way she looks at Eddie. She is in love with him and I can't stand it." Keri whispered.

"No. Keri, it's obvious that Eddie is enthralled by you. Not Slava." Jasmine told her sister sternly.

"Team!" Eddie called. "There are around 20 guards in this hangar. 5 will take one entrance 5 the other. When I say it is clear, the rest come in."

"Got it." Logan replied moving with his team to the other entrance.

"3,2,1!" Eddie shouted as the doors opened he pulled his weapon out and fired at the soldiers. "Tear gas out!"

Logan grabbed 3 cylinders of the poisonous fumes and threw them. Eddie shot them as they rolled, exploding them in the process. Not knowing what to do, the soldiers fell to the ground choking on the gas.

"Move!" Eddie shouted allowing the rest of the group to get through the door. The tear gas had condensed into water vapour and it was safe for the agents to enter the room. Slava and a group moved to one helicopter. Eddie, Mike, Logan, Wayne and Martyn moved to another. Keri chased after her boyfriend. She climbed the stairs, but Eddie blocked her entrance.

"Come on Eddie let me on." she complained.

"No. Go with Slava." Eddie answered frankly.

"I can't go with that Russian bitch!" she replied staring into his eyes. "Besides, what is so special about your helicopter?"

"The Russians will be sending out planes after us. We will draw their fire and destroy them. We are more trained." Eddie exclaimed.

"No! I want to be with you." she protested pouting slightly and crossing her arms.

"I see you leave me no choice!" Eddie laughed picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He took her over to the other helicopter and strapped her in. He turned away, but felt a pair of hands fall on his cheek. He was swung around and met by the lips of his girlfriend. Eddie kissed her passionately and left, closing the helicopter door behind him. "Let's go Logan!" Eddie called getting into the co-pilot's seat. Keri's chopper took off first and she watched his girlfriend fly off. Loagn pulled the stick up and lifted the helicopter off the ground. Eddie looked back to see 10 pilots get to their fighter jets.

"This is where the fun begins..." Mike announced preparing his weapon.

"That is a matter of opinion Mike!" Eddie called watching the other helicopter disappear into the clouds. Suddenly, he heard a firing noise as several rounds of bullets flew past his left window. Eddie smashed the window and let go of a sticky bomb. He watched it fly back and stick to a jet, all he needed to hear was the bang and he knew it was a confirmed kill. Mike pulled a sniper rifle from the cargo hold and lent out the window, firing various shots at the oncoming Russians. The pilots fired back, bullets ricocheting off the side of the helicopter.

"3 down. 4 down!" Mike counted as Wayne also fired.

"Last one. Down!" Wayne confirmed pulling back away from the window.

"Nice shooting lads." Logan congratulated.

Eddie pulled out his radio and called Keri to see if she was alright.

"Keri. Are you okay? I repeat. Keri. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Eddie? Thank god you are alright. Slava has piloted us away from the Russian border. See when we get back to Cornwall."

"Goodbye Keri. I love you." He switched channels accidentally and heard muffled talking. He tried to decipher what they were saying.

"Colonel Briot. Do we have the technology to re-create my former self?" a voice said.

"Yes Master." Briot replied.

"Wait!" Eddie intervened. "I haven't heard Briot call someone Master since... no ... Davis...

 **Dun Dun Dun! Annoying cliffhanger for you all! Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Hope and Jasmine for their reviews on the last chapter. It really helps me write. Next chapter will be back in Cornwall (YAY). See ya Elindithas xxxx**


	5. The Boy Talk

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 5 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Slava Gagarin helped Eddie, Keri and the rest escape from prison in Leeuwarden. Now allied with Britain, she works with Eddie and Logan to end the war. However, Keri doesn't trust her, mainly because she has shown quite an interest in Eddie, but there is something not right about her. Now onto the story...**

 ***Cornwall***

Eddie got off the helicopter and rushed into the house. Passing all his friends and grabbing Keri's hand they entered his office. Logan and Mike came in as well.

"Eddie, what is it?" Keri asked.

"Davis, he's back!" Eddie told her and she gasped.

"We don't know that!" Logan debated.

"Who else would Briot call master?" Eddie questioned.

"Maybe the Russian President?" Logan suggested.

"No, the voice asked if they had the technology to re-create his body." Eddie informed them. "Logan, go get Slava."

"Slava!" Logan called leaving. Seeing that they were alone, Eddie turned to Keri.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Keri replied.

"For gods sake Keri. Stop locking away your feelings. Out of all the people in the world, you can tell me." he said.

"Fine. Do you fancy Slava?" Keri blurted out. It felt good for her to finally say it.

"What?! No, you know I don't love Slava." Eddie told her loudly, just as Slava and Logan walked in. Logan watched as Slava ran out of the room, Eddie quickly chased after her. "I will be right back!" he called behind him.

 ***Outside***

Slava left the house grabbing Mike's keys as she went. She opened his Aston Martin and got in, Eddie found his Ferrari keys and ran out after her. Slava started the engine and drove off. Eddie got into his car and heard the other door open; Keri got in as well.

"Eddie, I'm coming with you. I want to talk to Slava myself." she told him as Eddie pushed his foot down on the accelerator.

"Keri, go on my sat nav and find the tracking device on Mike's car." Eddie explained as he left the driveway.

"You have a tracking device on Mike's car?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, it's on all the M.I.9 cars."

"Where is she going?" Keri whispered.

"I don't know but we need to find her. Just in case she decides to leave the country."

Suddenly, Keri's phone started ringing; it was Mike.

"Hi, Mike." Keri greeted him.

"Hi, where the hell is my car!" Mike exclaimed down the floor.

"Bit of a long story." Keri replied.

"Then tell me the short version."

"OK, Eddie tells me he loves me. Slava runs. She steals your car. We're following."

"Ah, I understand why you left without a word."

"Keri, pass me the phone!" Eddie called grabbing her IPhone 6. "Mike, I know I am breaking about 5 laws at once talking to you whilst driving. However, you need to get after us. use Logan's jeep to get to our position."

"Got it!" Mike said hanging up. Eddie passed the phone back to Keri as they entered the motorway.

"There!" Keri exclaimed pointing to the bronze Aston Martin speeding on the outside lane.

"I see her." Eddie replied, pushing his foot down. Eddie began to catch up with her, but as his speed reached around 80 mph, he slowed down; he didn't want to be arrested today. he just kept her in his sights and followed the car.

 ***The Cliffs***

Eddie pulled up in a car park and got out quickly. Keri was out faster, dashing towards the cliffs, she saw Slava standing on the edge.

"No Slava!" she called running up behind her. Slava turned to see Keri behind her.

"Not another step. Or I'll jump!" she protested, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, don't end your life here." Keri pleaded.

"Why? the man I love doesn't feel the same way. What have I to live for?" Slava replied.

"Slava, there is more to life than men." Keri told her. "But, you will find another one."

"How do you know?" Slava asked.

"Because I did." Keri answered. "Coem away from the edge and I'll tell you!"

"Okay, tell me." she said moving to sit with Keri.

"It was 3 years ago now. There was this boy named Dan Morgan. He looked a bit like Eddie. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. I had a teen crush on him and I thought it was meant to be. However, he loved another girl; Zoe, my sister. I went into a sort of state of depression, until I met Eddie. He lifted me out of depression and showed me that there is such a thing as love after love." Keri explained.

"And after what happened with OCAWD you are still happily together?" Slava asked.

"Yes, with three beautiful children." Keri smiled at her.

"I didn't know you had kids!" Slava giggled.

"I will introduce you to them when we get back." Keri said. "So, friends?"

"Friends." Slava agreed as Keri hugged her. They heard footsteps behind them and Eddie approached the two women.

"Are you two friends now?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." Keri replied.

"So are we going home now? It's freezing here." Eddie questioned.

"What do you expect? Cornwall in the winter is freezing." Keri laughed rolling her eyes.

"Also, I'd talk to Mike about you 'borrowing' Aston Martin." Eddie said to Slava smiling slightly at her guilty face. "He won't mind."

As Eddie spoke these words, a jeep pulled into the car-park. Mike jumping out as it parked.

"He always goes for the spectacular." Eddie whispered to Keri. Slava ran up to Mike apologizing a hundred times for her using his Aston. Mike forgave her easily.

"Ed! Can I have a word in private." Mike asked.

"Sure, Keri, you take the Aston, Slava you go with Logan and I'll take Mike home." Eddie told them.

"Okay." Keri replied opening the Aston's door. Eddie and Mike made their way to the Ferrari and got in.

"So what is it Mike?" Eddie asked.

"Beth has ended our relationship." Mike said.

"What? Why?" Eddie said dumbfounded.

"Her sister's condition has worsened over the past few days. She tried to ring me, but as we were prisoners, I couldn't reply. She sent me a voicemail, but I couldn't ring her back, she took as I didn't care and today phoned me and we broke up." Mike explained. Eddie felt sorry for his brother, Beth was stupid to end their relationship over something as petty as that.

 ***Back at the House***

Eddie entered Logan's office to see him sitting in a chair a picture in his hands. Eddie noticed the glass of whisky on the shelf next to him. Most of it was gone. Logan was asleep and didn't stir as Eddie took the picture from his grip and turned it over. Logan was in it with 2 boys. Eddie already knew who they were, his sons. Keri entered and looked at the picture. She didn't like seeing Logan like this, but it was just like how she was. Minus the whisky.

Suddenly, they heard laughter from the living room. Eddie and Keri entered to see the children, Frank, Stella, Mike and Slava, setting up the Christmas tree. Slava for a joke wrapped tinsel all around Mike. Mike laughed, Eddie hadn't seen his brother like this before, even with Beth he wasn't this happy. Eddie quickly grabbed his Nokia Lumia 940 and took a picture of him. Stella was handing decorations to the children. Hope grabbed a bauble and tugged at Eddie's trouser.

"Lift me up please Daddy." she asked.

"Of course beautiful." Eddie replied picking his daughter up and letting her hook the decoration on the branch. Mike had got revenge on Slava by putting the wreath on her head.

"Eddie." Keri whispered nudging her boyfriend. "i think I can see Slava's next love." Eddie looked over to his brother joking and laughing with Slava.

"I think you are right." he replied.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Ok, I know it is not Christmas, but the festive season is where my writing flourishes. It will only be here for the next chapter or so. So bear with for a little while. Also, Miava! (Mike and Slava) Also, Keddie! Also, Klava! (Keri and Slava Friendship). Thanks to Hope and Jasmine for their reviews. (I love you guys). See ya Elindithas xxxx**


	6. Christmas

**Hi Guys,Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 6 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Slava discovered that Eddie doesn't reciprocate her love. She contemplated between suicide and talking with Keri; she chose the latter. Also, as I mentioned in the last chapter, it's Christmas! (I have a weird obsession with the festive season!) Now onto the story...**

 ***Cornwall***

Eddie woke up to the sound of his children cheering excitedly, his bedroom door opened and they ran in jumping onto the bed and crawling over himself and Keri. Looking over to the clock, he sighed: 6 o'clock in the morning. He had promised them that he would get up with them at this time. Keri opened her eyes to see Hope next to her, she smiled at the sight of her beautiful daughter. Christian and Danny were still trying to get Eddie out of bed, eventually he gave in and stood up.

"Just wait outside and I will get ready." Eddie told the 3 of them. The triplets eagerly ran out of the room. "Merry Christmas Keri."

"Merry Christmas Eddie." Keri replied kissing her boyfriend. "You ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes, I bet the children have gone to wake up the whole house." Eddie laughed opening the door; he was right. The children left Frank and Stella's room practically pulling their Grandfather with them. Eddie knocked on Mike's door.

"Enter." he heard. Opening the door, he saw Mike, half dressed in bed. he could tell the triplets had been in. Chuckling to himself, he left Mike to wake up properly. Danny was waiting behind him. Eddie picked him up and took him downstairs. They entered the lounge and saw the beautiful Christmas tree, standing out in all it's glory.

"Look, Santa's been." Eddie told the children, pointing to the 3 sacks stuffed full of presents. The 3 children rushed over to them, opening them with ease. Eddie left Frank and Stella with them as he went into the kitchen. Like last year, he had promised the family that he would make a full English breakfast for them all. He opened the massive fridge which was packed full of food. They had two turkeys, seeing as there were 18 people staying with them. Grabbing, the sausages, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, hash browns, eggs and bread for toast, he started the oven. It would take around 10 minutes for the oven to heat up so he went back to the lounge.

"Hey guys, what Christmas album shall i put on?" Keri called looking through the CD's.

"I know you want to put Michael Buble's on." Eddie said from the door. Keri loved Michael Buble, she had all of his albums, except for the most recent. Keri laughed putting the CD in. Eddie sat down on the sofa as everyone crowded around the tree. Keri was the last to sit down and Eddie let her take his seat, so he could hand out the presents.

"First, we have one for Tom." he read out passing the box to him. Tom ripped it open and saw a DVD of the new 'Blade Quest' tv series. Eddie also handed him an envelope, he opened it and picked out a letter.

"To Tom, Happy Christmas, From Eddie, Keri, Danny, Hope and Christian." he read. Suddenly, two tickets fell out of the envelope. "What are these?" he asked.

"Two tickets for an all exclusive set tour of the Blade Quest studios." Eddie told him smiling. "I though you would like them."

"Next, we have Logan." Eddie said not picking up a present. "Follow me."

Logan got up following Eddie. He opened the door and their stood two boys. Logan gasped.

"Rob? Peter?" Logan asked, stunned.

"Dad?" the two said in unison. Eddie left them alone with their Father as he turned to see Keri at the door.

"How did you do that?" she asked walking with him to the kitchen.

"I contacted social services and explained Logan's situation and his ex-wife allowed them to see him." Eddie told her putting the food into the oven. "Now follow me."

They entered the room to see Slava, Mike, Frank and Stella sitting their. Jasmine, Tom and Zoe had been dragged upstairs to see the children's presents. Eddie grabbed 3 boxes, all addressed to Keri from him. Keri opened the first, Stella had advised him on what 'in' handbag to get her. She squealed slightly and hugged him as she opened it. The next was advised by Jasmine and Zoe. It was a beautiful, crimson red dress from an expensive shop in Bath. The third and final present was only from Eddie, Keri opened the wrapping and their sat a dark, velvet blue box, it opened with a click, and their sat a 24 carat, emerald, gold and ruby encrusted ring.

"Keri Summers, will you marry me?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I will." Keri replied kissing her now fiancè. She moved her hand to his neck as Eddie lent back, allowing her to lay on top of him. They broke their kiss realising that they had company.

"I'll go sort out the breakfast." Eddie said walking towards the kitchen. Eddie entered the room followed by Frank and Stella. His mother hugged him as he tried to take the food out of the oven.

"I can't believe my little boy's going to get married." Stella whispered hugging her husband as well. Frank wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her softly.

"Now to get Mike a girlfriend." Eddie announced as Keri entered holding mistletoe, she attached it to the frame of the door and moved to stand next to Eddie. "Mike, could you come in here for a minute?"

Mike entered followed by Slava.

"Christmas Tradition." Eddie said pointing to the mistletoe.

"What? Oh..." Mike asked realising what he was talking about. He turned to Slava, who closed her eyes. Mike took her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly, the kiss lasted for around 10 seconds before Eddie heard footsteps above them.

"Okay, we have children in bound. Stop kissing and act natural." he said laying the food on the table. LOgan entered with his two children and sat down. Eddie smiled at the sight of his mentor happy with his family. Mike and Slava took a seat together in the corner away from everyone else. Occasionally, Mike would whisper something into her ear and she would giggle and hit him playfully. Breakfast passed quickly, the children describing, to all of them what they got for Christmas. Logan's phone went off and he left the table into the hall to take it. Eddie heard part of it and when he heard the word 'Russia' he rushed out after him.

"Eddie, we need to talk. get Mike and Slava into your office now!" Logan informed him. Eddie signaled for Mike and Slava to join him in his office; seeing this, Keri joined them.

"What is going on Logan?" Eddie asked.

"It's Russia. They have launched their first terrorist attack."

"What did they do?" Mike questioned.

"They have taken control of Blue Water Shopping Centre. Over 500 are believed to have been killed. The Prime Minister has sent out Code 7. Launch the Phantoms...

 **Thanks for reading guys. So we had highs and lows. Highs are Logan is reunited with his family, Miava are together and of course... Keddie Wedding! But, OCAWD and Russia have overun a shopping centre killing anything that moves. It isa the largest massacre, the world has seen since the Ethnic Cleansing of Georgians. The Phantoms are inbound to stop them from murdering anyone else. See ya Elindithas xxx**


	7. The Massacre

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 7 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter it was Christmas! Also, Eddie proposed to Keri and she said yes! Furthermore, I was looking at the traffic graph of the countries who have read this story and 5 of them are from Russia. I want to just say that I apologise for any offence I cause by making Russia the enemy, they were just a country that popped into my head. Now onto the story...**

 ***Above Cornwall***

It had been nearly 10 minutes since Logan had announced the Phantoms will be moving in and already Eddie was in a helicopter above Cornwall. He was sorting out his weapons for the attack, a sniper rifle and sub-machine gun would suffice. He loaded his weapon as Mike picked up an M28-H assault rifle.

"Hey Eddie. Take this." Mike said throwing him the heat scanner. "You'll need it."

Another 30 minutes passed and finally they were nearing the shopping mall. Eddie could see the press hidden behind sand-bags filming the incident. Suddenly, a flash came from the first-floor followed by a volley of gun-fire at the press.

"Fire back!" Eddie called as the three helicopters created a perimeter around the news people. Blane fired twice at the gunner instantly killing him. There were gasps at the effectiveness of the Phantoms. Eddie scanned the entire building watching seven people appear on the screen. Looking at the entrance of the mall, he could see piles of dead bodies, thrown out by the Russian soldiers.

"Guys, we need to split of into 2 teams of 3 and 2 teams of 2. Oscar and Carrie. Slava, Jasmine and Wayne. Martyn, Blane and Daisy. Me and Ed." Mike announced sorting the Phantoms. Eddie scanned the building again sdeeing that the Russians were at the back of the mall.

"Mike put explosives on the front. We will go in through the front. Oscar you take right. Jasmine you take left. Martyn you grapple the front." Eddie ordered placing several pounds of C4 on the entrance. "Get back!" he called pressing the button. The door exploded sending debris flying into the helicopters.

"Move!" Mike shouted rolling into an shop in the mall. Eddie hid in one opposite scanning the center once again. 5 soldiers were coming their way. 2 were sent towards their position to scout out the area. Eddie looked around and a bullet smashed against the pillar next to him. Grabbing his machine gun, he shot at them, he heard a shout as one of the bullets hit a soldier in the shoulder. Mike threw down a smoke grenade and ran across to Eddie. The white field of gas engulfed the Russian soldiers. All of a sudden, a rocket flew threw the corridor, smashing against a shop window.

"Shit!" Eddie shouted, staring at the damage the projectile caused. "Mike do you have a shield activated?"

"Yes, I'll activate it." Mike said pressing a button on his backpack and the red, force-field surrounded both him and Eddie. A rocket was fired again, but this was rebounded off. A man rushed forward trying to get into the shield. Eddie fired twice at him and as he entered he was met with a barrage of bullets.

"2 down, 5 to go." he said as he scanned 2 other Russians being picked off by the others. He then noticed another figure being held down by the soldiers. "It looks like the remaining three have a hostage." he said into his radio.

"Yes, but it is Slava." Wayne shouted firing at them.

"Don't fire." Mike ordered. "You could hit her." Eddie and Mike came to where they were holding her.

"You! We release her at airport. We get safe pass to airport." the leader shouted at Eddie in his strong Russian accent.

"Mike, we can't let them escape." Eddie told his brother.

"But, we can't just let Slava die." Mike replied.

"In times for war, you have to put duty first!" Slava said looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "Kill them!"

"No!" the Russian shouted aiming his AK-47 at the woman. "Drop your weapons or she dies!" The Russian behind him held his pistol to Slava's head. The final Russian didn't though. He unbuckled his assault rifle, raised it to the soldiers and shot them both dead. Eddie gasped as the man dropped his gun and untied Slava. He took his mask off to reveal an untidy mop of black hair with a scraggly beard.

"Viktor?" Slava asked stunned. She embraced the man, who wrapped his arms. Eddie and Mike exchanged glances as the two hugged.

"Who's this?" Mike asked, looking at the man.

"Mike, this is Viktor. My brother." Slava told him. The russian stepped forward shaking hands with Mike.

"Wait. What actually happened here?" Eddie asked.

"We infiltrated the center but I did not kill a single person. I couldn't kill an innocent civilian. All the rest did though. They slaughtered and massacred hundreds and I let them. I should've taken the down before, but I needed witnesses of their murders." Viktor explained. "But, I cannot stay long."

"Why?" Slava questioned.

"Russia have said that if another soldier defects to the opposing army. They will hunt down their family. " Viktor informed her. Eddie took his phone out and called Logan. In five minutes he had explained Viktor's situation and secured safe transport to the airport.

"it was good to meet you Viktor." Eddie said shaking his hand.

"It was good to finally meet you too Eddie. Mike, please take care of my sister and Slava, remember whatever happens, whoever is killed in the war. You will always be my sister." Viktor replied hugging Slava. Eddie heard two vans pull up outside. A few teams of army soldiers had cleared the bodies of the victims and Logan was waiting for them. Viktor left with Martyn and Wayne, next the phantoms except Mike, Eddie and Slava left with Logan. Keri stood by Eddie's Ferrari, twirling the keys in her hand.

"You drove my car?" Eddie asked playfully.

"I like to think it as our car." Keri replied staring at him with her beautiful, glistening, blue eyes.

"Awww, don't give me those eyes." he exclaimed closing his eyes. He waited until he felt her lips graze his before he opened them. Keri was standing in front of him. He took this chance and kissed her softly.

"So is it our car?" she asked laughing.

"Everything that is mine is yours." Eddie said. Quickly taking the keys from Keri he got in. "But I drive." Keri laughed again getting in.

"I love you Eddie." Keri told him.

"I love you too Keri." Eddie replied stealing a kiss from her.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I have an actual FanFiction twitter! It is called Elindithas so if you want to, please** **follow me. See ya next chapter! Elindithas xxxxxx**


	8. Hamish's Trial

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 8 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, the Phantoms successfully avenged the deaths of the innocent civilians killed in the Blue Water Massacre. Thanks to Jasmine and Harry in The Hunger Games for reviewing it. XD. Now onto the story...**

 ***Cornwall***

Eddie sat at his desk, Logan and Slava behind him. He was busy hacking the OCAWD network. His fingers danced around the keyboard as he typed in various symbols and letters. A box came up asking for the secure pass code. Slava leaned across and put it in. Hitting enter, a bar appeared on the screen as thousands of encrypted files began transferring onto Eddie's computer.

"How long is this going to take?" Logan asked, watching the bar, slowly fill with green.

"A day or so. It will be finished when we get back from Hamish's trial." Eddie replied checking his watch. The car was coming in a few minutes. Leaving the room, he was embraced by Keri. "I will be back in no time. As soon as we have Hamish locked behind bars I will come straight home to see you." Eddie told her kissing her soft lips slowly. They heard a car horn from outside and Eddie left her. Before he left, he opened the closet with a special code. It opened to reveal stacks of different weapons for training purposes and if the house gets attacked. He picked up a P250 handgun and slotted it into his belt. Logan, Mike and Frank left with him as they began their 4 and a half hour drive to the M.I.9 courts.

 ***M.I.9 Courts***

The four arrived at the M.I.9 courts, surrounded by different new broadcasters taking pictures and asking questions. Eddie didn't respond to any of them; he just walked into the building. A security guard showed them the way to the trial. Eddie entered surveying the room. To the right, there was Hamish, his lawyer and the jury. To the left their were several agents for M.I.9, The deputy prime minister and their lawyer. Eddie, took his seat next to an agent that he trained with.

"Hello Samuel." Eddie said shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon Eddie. I hope you are well." Sam replied

"Yes, thank you, I am fine. Yourself?" Eddie asked

"As good as someone can get in these dark times." Sam answered. A guard stood at the front.

"All rise for the Right Honorable Judge James Harding." he announced and the crowd stood up as the Judge dressed in black with a pair of small spectacles placed over his nose.

"We are hear today to try Hamish Campbell for treason, man slaughter and kidnapping. What does the defendant plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty!" Hamish called. Eddie took his first proper look at Hamish. His usual sleek, dark hair had turned brown and stuck out in various places like the brush on a broom.

"Can the first witness go to the stand?" The Judge asked as Frank stood up.

"I served with Hamish for over 10 years and trusted him like my brother. That is until he betrayed us to KORPS, re-creating the mastermind and making the Crime Minister deputy Prime Minister." Frank explained.

"That is a lie!" Hamish shouted. He was silenced by the Judge's hammer.

"Can the next witness please give their statement?" Eddie made his way. As he walked he made direst eye-contact with Hamish, who smiled evilly.

"Hamish, sold the whole of M.I.9 out to KORPS and OCAWD. He transferred information to Davis and Colonel Briot, this led to Agent Summers being raped, The death of my best-friend and the start of World War Three." Eddie exclaimed.

"NO! Do you want to know the reason behind Keri's rape?" Hamish asked

"No!" Eddie retorted.

"Davis threatened to kill you and she offered her body in exchange for your survival!" Hamish explained

"Stop now!" Eddie shouted.

"They said yes and she believed them! Shows what a stupid slut she is!" Hamish said.

"I warned you!" Eddie screamed vaulting the stand and grabbing Hamish. He threw him into a wall and pressed the gun to Hamish's neck. Eddie heard several other clicks, which he knew were guns. He turned to see many of Hamish's team holding assault rifles at the M.I.9 agents, even some of the jury had drawn handguns. Sam, Mike and Frank drew handguns, whilst Logan grabbed and AK from his bag. Hamish gripped a fist and swung at Eddie missing lamely. "One more punch and your a dead man." Ignoring the threat, he threw a hand at Eddie. Eddie threw him at the jury as they began firing at Logan. He fell in front of the gunfire and was dead in a few seconds. Eddie ran over to Logan.

"When you came up with the plan of killing Hamish. Did you plan our escape?" Logan asked returning fire on the OCAWD soldiers.

"I was making it up as I go along!" Eddie called above the gunfire as he tossed a grenade at the enemy fighters. "But I do have an idea! Mike call someone from M.I.9 HQ to pick us up from the third floor!" Eddie told his brother.

"Got it!" Mike replied. "This is General Mike Carter. Requesting ex-fill from the third floor of the M.I.9 courts!" he said into his radio.

"10-4 Apache incoming." the operator replied as they heard the helicopter blades.

"Guys, out the window!" Eddie ordered as Mike and Logan dived into the back. Sam followed along with the deputy-prime minister and a few agents. Eddie was the last to jump into the back of the chopper. "Get us out of here!" Eddie shouted to the pilot as the aircraft began the long journey back to Cornwall.

 ***Cornwall***

The helicopter landed and Eddie leaped out of the back. He opened the front door and was confronted by Keri.

"Eddie." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Eddie returned the hug and made a b-line to his study. Keri followed and Logan joined as well.

"Has the download succeeded?" Logan asked, looking towards the computer monitor.

"Yes, all of Russia and OCAWD's secrets are now on these three memory sticks. Send one to the American President, One to Parliament and another our M.I.9 division in Australia." Eddie told him, handing over the USB drives. Logan took them and left the room. Eddie closed the door and locked it, leaving him with Keri.

"What is it Eddie?" Keri questioned.

"Is it true that you gave yourself up to Davis?" Eddie asked.

"Who told you?" Keri replied.

"Hamish." Eddie told her. Keri looked down to the floor, ashamed of herself.

"Please Eddie, they were going to kill you. Forgive me!" she pleaded.

"Keri." Eddie told her sternly, taking her hands in his. "I want you to forgive me."

"Why?" Keri asked puzzled.

"You sacrificed your body for me. I owe you a life debt." Eddie said.

"I think after the many times you have saved my life. I have used up that life debt." Keri admitted.

"Well, I will still save your life when needed." Eddie whispered kissing her softly.

"Eddie!" Logan called knocking at the door. Eddie opened the lock and Jasmine entered.

"What is it Jasmine?" Eddie asked.

"Logan has looked over the OCAWD data and has made a discovery." Jasmine informed him.

"What is it?" Eddie questioned.

"It's Davis. He's back...

 **Dun Dun Dun! Davis is back! What will Keddie to do to end the incoming threat of OCAWD, Russia and Davis. Thanks to everyone who reads this! See ya :) Elinditha**


	9. The Resort

**Hi Guys, and welcome back to The War of OCAWD! This morning I checked FF and I have had eight flipping more reviews over night. Thank you Gondor's King for all your kind words. XD. So, onto the 9th Chapter...**

 ***Russia***

The arena stretched for 2 miles in length and 1 mile in height. Packed full of Russian soldiers and officers. Viktor Gagarin stood in the crowd as five men walked out wielding all sorts of malicious instruments of death. One had an AK-47 with a sharp blade attached to the end. This was the contest to get into the Russian secret service; they were put into a small town full of 'traitors' to the Russian Empire. If you could call it that. Russia were fighting a losing battle in this war. Viktor had recieved word from Slava that nearly six million soldiers were to be landing in the west of Russia. He pulled out his phone as the prisoners appeared. His mouth fell open as he saw his brother Alex as one of them. He began filming the contest as the prisoners ran to cover scared by the five men. They entered the town as a large bell sounded, signalling the start of the ritual. The men set off, seeking out the terrified innocent civilians. One looked, out a window to see where the hunters were. It only took two seconds and he was slumped over the window frame a bullet hole in his forehead. The crowd cheered at the first fatality. The men split into two groups of 3 and 2 and began walking around like a lion stalking his prey. Viktor watched as Alex jumped from one building to the other. He landed awkwardly on a plank of wood and fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. One of the men entered the house and picked him up, throwing him outside like a beanbag. The crowd jeered as Alex looked up, his gaze transfixed on Viktor. Viktor zoomed in as Alex mouthed the words. 'Slava and Viktor I love you.' The soldier, who wielded a machete and brought it down on Alex's neck, beheading him. Viktor tore his eyes away as the blade hit his brother's skin. He stopped fiming and pressed upload to the M.I.9 database. One of the officers behind him saw this and grabbed Viktor from behind. The man pulled out of the Russian's grip and sprinted for the exit. By this time, the officer had radioed the security. Viktor pushed the men out of the way and began to run for his apartment. Being, a trained Russian soldier, he outpaced them easily. He slammed his apartment door shut and began to call Slava by video. Slava answered, as well as, Mike and Eddie.

"Viktor?" Slava asked.

"Slava, I don't have long. Please listen, they are executing civilians, I have uploaded a video to the M.I.9 database. Watch it. It will help you in the war. I love you Slava." he said.

Suddenly the door burst open and five soldiers entered. Viktor, raised his arms in surrender, but they ignored him. They shot him, instantly killing him.

"No!" Slava screamed as Viktor's body fell to the ground.

"Mike, end the call!" Eddie ordered as his brother turned off the video.

"Viktor!" Slava cried into Mike's shoulder.

"It's okay Slava. I'm here." Mike reassured her, stroking her long dark hair.

"Fuck you Russia!" she cursed between sobs. Eddie left them alone and went towards Logan's office.

"Logan!" Eddie said. "Go on the M.I.9 database. We have a video that will help us win this war."

"Got it." Logan replied, loading up the M.I.9 database. He pressed on the video and allowed Eddie room to watch it. They watched in silence as the first civilian was murdered. They gasped when the soldier brought Alex out for a public execution. Eddie saw his lips move and said what he had mouthed.

"Slava and Viktor I love you.' Eddie read. "Logan who is that?"

"I have ran an identity scan on his face and he is Alex Gagarin. Slava and Viktor's brother." Logan replied. Eddie almost swore himself.

"Slava has now lost both of her brothers in one day." Eddie said, looking down at the floor.

"Eddie, I want you to infiltrate Russia and fins out as much information you can about Aleksey Vavilov." Logan told him.

"But where would I find him?" Eddie questioned, turning to Logan. "And who shall I take?"

"He is staying at a hotel resort this weekend in St Petersburg. You will go there with one of our best agents and discover what you can about him."

"Sounds good. When am I setting off?" Eddie asked.

"Tomorrow, but there is one thing that could change your mind." Logan admitted.

"What is it Logan?"

"You and her will have to act like you are madly in love." Logan said.

"Shit." Eddie cursed under his breath. "I will talk it over with Keri."

"Please take all the time you need. I will only confirm it when you both give me your consent." Logan told him. Eddie left the room to go find Keri.

 ** _*_ Eddie and Keri's room***

"It will only be for this weekend." Eddie explained.

"I don't know. I am unsure whether you should act like your madly in love." Keri said.

"Keri, you really think I would break up with you for a random agent?" Eddie asked, kissing her soflty.

"Fine, I'll let you go." Keri exclaimed between kisses.

"Remember Keri, wherever we are, however far apart from each other we are. I will always love you. No matter what happens." Eddie told her and left to get ready.

 ***The next day***

Eddie sat on the train as it left the station. As he left, Logan gave him a folder containing last minute details; Eddie opened and began reading the plan. He was no further than five sentences through before someone sat opposite of him. Looking up, his eyes met an emerald pair.

"Good evening." Eddie said, looking her up and down. She was beautiful.

"Good evening Mr Carter. I am Sophia Newark. M.I.9." she introduced herself. She removed a beret that was sat on top of her head and locks of extremely light blonde hair.

"Eddie Carter. Phantoms." Eddie replied shaking her hand. "Judging by your accent, it is a mix of French and English. I presume you are from Northern Canada."

"Correct. I grew up in Quebec for the first 10 years of my life. We then moved to London where I have lived for 12 years of my life." Sophia explained. Eddie quickly did the Maths in his head and calculated that Sophia was 22.

"What about you, Eddie?" Sophia asked.

"I have lived in London for all my life. My mother and father are Stella Knight and Frank London. I joined M.I.9 in 2015 3 years ago. That is where I met Keri. We have been together for three years. Had three children and plan to get married as soon as the war is over. Are you in a relationship?" Eddie told her.

"My relationships are... eventful. My boyfriend's don't seem to last over a few months at most." Sophia replied laughing. "I am single at the moment."

"So, in here it has our persona's." Eddie said reading the folder. He raised his eyebrows at a couple of the details. "I am Fyodor Veselov. A Russian businessman, who runs several top companies. You are Anfisa Ahksakov, my girlfriend. You're family are straight christian so we can't sleep together before we get married."

"Nice one Logan." she laughed.

"I do hate it when religion comes between us." Eddie replied with a joking smile. Sophia shook her head.

 ***At the Resort***

The train stopped and Sophia and Eddie stepped out onto the platform.

"Mr Veselov. Your car is ready." A man in a suit told him.

"Thank you!" Eddie replied, taking the keys from him. They approached the Aston Martin Lagonda Taraf. Opening the door, Sophia entered. Eddie got into the driver position and started the engine. In the corner of his eye, Eddie saw a white piece of paper with writing on. Pickling it up, Sophia read out what was written on it.

"Good Luck with your mission. Here's a little present. Logan, Keri, Mike and Slava." she read.

"Who are Mike and Slava?" she asked.

"Mike is my brother and Slava is a Russian officer, who defected to NATO and is now dating Mike." Eddie explained.

"Got it." Sophia said. They pulled up at the resort and the valet came out to collect the car. Eddie threw him the keys as he linked arms with Sophia and entered the reception of the hotel.

"Dobbry vecher (Good evening)." The receptionist greeted them.

"U menya yest premium- nomer zabronirovan pod Veselov (I have a premium room booked under Veselov)" Eddie said taking the keys from the woman.

They quickly ascended the stairs to their room. Sophia opened the door to the two seperate rooms. Thye both chose a door and opened it. Eddie was greeted by a luxurious sight of a king-size bed. He turned to Sophia.

"Goodnight Miss Newark."

"Goodnight Mr Carter."

 **Thanks for reading guys. Sorry I took so long to update. I have been busy. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya soon Elindithas xxx**


	10. Vavilov

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 10 of the The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Eddie travelled to Russia with Sophia Newark, another agent. Now they have been tasked with discovering the secrets of OCAWD and Russia. Now onto the story...**

 **Also, I am going to write Russian in Italics so I don't have to translate everything into English for you.**

Eddie and Sophia descended the stairs into the main reception of the Resort. The walls were the colour of communists. Red. Eddie surveyed the surroundings, watching out for Vavilov, soon the Russian crime lord entered with two women on either arm. He was approached by a man in a soldiers uniform, this must be a Colonel or General of the Russian army. Eddie took Sophia over to meet them.

" _Good afternoon._ " Eddie said shaking hands with the two men. He was handed two glasses of champagne, he sipped at one and passed the other to Sophia.

" _May I inquire of your profession?_ " Vavilov asked.

"Spetsnaz." I replied, knowing that the Russian secret service was bound to silence.

"Ah good professi." He smiled. Eddie left the group and joined Sophia who was speaking to several of the senior Russian officials.

"As soon as we find anything about Vavilov. We call in the Phantoms to arrest him and take the others as well." He whispered. She nodded.

" _Mr Veselov. Come join us!"_ Vavilov called, as he sat at a poker table. Eddie walked over to the table and took a seat. Eddie watched as the dealer shuffled the cards and dealt them. Sophia came up to Eddie and spoke into his ear.

"I will search Vavilov's room." She told Eddie quietly.

"Good, contact me when you have found sufficient information on him." Eddie replied and began to play a game of blackjack. The game had gone on over 30 minutes and Sophia had not made contact with him. Swiftly, a man walked in and spoke to Vavilov.

"A British agent has been captured trying to break into your room." He said. Eddie looked over to the dark-haired Russian. The man exited his chair and left with his large bodyguard. Eddie waited for them to leave the room before following them. He took out his phone and called Logan.

"Eddie?" Logan asked.

"Logan, the mission has been jeopardised. Sophia has been captured. Requesting immediate Phantoms assistance." Eddie explained.

"Negative. We cannot risk the group to rescue two agents. You must understand Eddie." Logan replied.

"Can you send anyone?" Eddie asked. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and the phone broke in two. Eddie dived to the ground and pulled out a handgun. Loading two bullets, he peeked around the corner and saw Vavilov holding a magnum. The Russian was skinny and probably knew he couldn't win at hand to hand combat. That was why he stayed back. Eddie had now loaded the gun and began to fire back. However, they all missed. Bullets sprayed past Eddie as Vavilov soon ran out of ammo. Eddie saw this as a chance and ran at the Russian. Sprinting, he readied himself for a fight. He threw a punch at Vavilov, who dodged and kicked the spy in the knee. Eddie fell to the ground and was instantly tasered by Vavilov's bodyguard.

* * *

Eddie awoke in a dark room, he opened his eyes for barely a second before snapping them shut. He tried to move his hands, but they were bound by a tight, nylon rope. His ankles were tied as well. Suddenly, a bright light shone into the room as the door opened. Vavilov entered, hauling Sophia with him. His bodyguards tied her to the chair and left Vavilov alone with both of the agents.

"What do you want Vavilov?" Eddie asked. The Russian knelt down in front of the agent.

"You will tell me the location of Keri Summers." he replied in a Russian accent.

"Why?" Eddie replied, straining against the binds. "Tell me!"

"You will tell me!" Vavilov ordered. He drew his pistol and loaded three bullets into it.

"Never!" Eddie shouted through gritted teeth. He pulled against his cuffs.

"Tell me. Now!" Vavilov threatened, aiming his weapon at Sophia.

"Eddie, please!" Sophia pleaded. Tears streaming down her face.

"You have 10 seconds." The Russian informed.

"Sophia, I am so sorry." Eddie told her, looking away. Sophia nodded accepting her fate. Vavilov pulled the trigger, sending all three bullets into the woman's shoulder. She screamed in pain as the bullets penetrated her body. Two Russian guards entered and grabbed her, pulling her out. Leaving Vavilov and Eddie.

"Give me the whereabouts of Keri Summers and I will hurt her no more." Vavilov explained, he turned to leave.

"Why do want Keri?" Eddie questioned.

"Ha! I do not want Keri. The Master wants her." Vavilov replied laughing and leaving the room. He locked the door and turned off the lights. Plunging Eddie into darkness.

* * *

It had been over three days since Eddie was captured. He was fed a strange concoction of food and only had one bottle of water for the whole week. He had been thinking. Was he being fair to Keri. Their love was endangering her and the children. Sure they had a deep, secure relationship, But, was it worth it? Soon, Keri could be with Davis. The man who raped her! He was awoken from his thoughts by footsteps and the unlocking of the door. In walked five soldiers followed by Davis...

"Davis!" Eddie shouted trying to attack the man, but the guards pointing their sub-machine guns on him. He pulled back, staring at the old man in front of him.

"Good evening Carter." Davis answered. "I have someone who would like to meet you."

"Well, I don't want to meet them." Eddie answered. The door opened and Sophia walked in. "Sophia?" There were no bandages on her shoulder.

"Hello, Eddie." She said kneeling before him.

"Why isn't your shoulder bandaged?" Eddie whispered.

"I am not Canadian." She told him, ignoring his question. "I'm French." Eddie gasped, the French were with Russia in the war.

"You're with them!" He shouted. She nodded.

"Now, for the real reason I am here." She laughed and placed her lips on his. Powerless to do anything, Eddie could only sit there and accept her lips. Suddenly, the door opened and there was a scream. Eddie knew that scream. Sophia left his lips and turned around to see Keri, held by Russian guards.

"Keri, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked, shocked.

"I came to save you." She replied, being thrown into his embrace.

"You came on your own?" Eddie questioned angrily.

"You said there was only a few Russians!" She replied.

"Still?" Eddie retorted.

"And I come here, get captured and find you snogging a French slut!" This remark earned her a slap from Sophia.

"Keri, you shouldn't have come here." Eddie said looking into her eyes.

"I am fed up with telling me what to do!" Keri shouted. "If our marriage is going to be succesful..." She started.

"Keri, my life is too dangerous for you and the kids." Eddie explained.

"What are you talking about?" Keri asked.

"You know Keri. This is where our relationship ends. I don't know if I will survive the war, I do not want you to get depressed from my death." Eddie told her, looking away tears in his eyes.

"Fine!" She shouted.

"Take her to my quarters, now that she is no longer with Carter. She will be mine." Davis ordered as the guards picked her up and carried her out. She thrashed about but was too weak to escape.

"No!" Eddie yelled, pulling against his binds.

"Shut up!" Vavilov shouted, kicking the teenager so he fell onto his back. Sophia walked up to him.

"Goodbye Eddie." She whispered into his ear. She kissed him softly.

"Get away from me you bitch!" Eddie cursed. She left the cell, Vavilov followed her and finally Davis. As the evil mastermind left, he flashed a malicious smile, showing golden yellow teeth,..

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed. I just want to say that this whole story is dedicated to both Hope and Jasmine. See ya, Elindithas xxxxx**


	11. Prisoner Again

**Hi Guys, and welcome to Chapter 11 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Eddie was captured by Vavilov and betrayed by Sophia. Keri attempted to save him, but was also captured. Eddie came to the decision that Keri was more safer out of his life, so he ended their relationship. Davis has taken Keri and left Eddie locked up in a prison. Now onto the story...**

 ***The Jail***

Eddie sat, bound to a chair in the cold, dark jail. There was no light, there was no-one to talk to and most frightening of all. He didn't know what was going to happen to Keri. Eddie fiddled with the rope holding his hands together. He heard a noise above him, like someone was in the ventilation shaft above him. He saw a shadow in the vent on the ceiling. Next, he heard the unscrewing of the bolts, connecting the metal to the ceiling. The vent cover was removed and someone shone a light down. A rope was lowered down carefully and a figure slid down it.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked. Looking at the person. The intruder stepped into the light, revealing their face. "Logan."

"Hello, Eddie." Logan replied. "Where's Keri?"

"It's a long story, Davis took her after I ended our relationship." Eddie explained.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Logan questioned.

"I am endangering her life and our children!" Eddie stated.

"Eddie. You are doing what I did!" Logan argued. "Keri will be in danger whether you are together or not."

"And our children?" Eddie said.

Logan grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the bonds holding his hands together.

"Whether your with Keri or not, they are still your kids!" Logan told him. "Keri and you are escaping with us today!"

"But she's in Davis' quarters!" Eddie said.

"I don't care if she is in the deepest, darkest dungeon in this facility. We are getting her out!" Logan shouted.

"Logan." A voice came from above.

"Slava?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. Logan, by shouting you have alerted the guards that Eddie has a visitor!" She said.

"Shit. Eddie, we'll be back in a minute!" Logan said. Being pulled up on the rope and placing the vent back.

Eddie heard the lock open on the cell and the door open, and Keri walked in, followed by two guards.

"You will come with me for questioning." She said.

"No!" Eddie shouted. Keri drew a handgun and held it to his forehead. In the vent, Slava drew her machine gun, but Logan grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"Keri? what has Davis done to you?!" Eddie questioned.

"You want to know what he has done to me? He has kept me prisoner for over a week now. He rapes me every night! He beats me, calls me names and claims to have killed you. And it is all your fault!" Keri screamed at him. Eddie looked towards the two soldiers, they both had electronic ear-pieces.

"So your going to kill me. I know you don't want to." Eddie said calmly. "He told you to do this."

"He said that he would leave me alone forever if I killed you." Keri pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"And you believe him?" Eddie argued.

"What choice do I have?" Keri asked.

"You always have a choice." Eddie told her. "Leave with me!"

"We won't get past this cell door!"

"Who said we are going out the door?" Eddie asked. "Logan! Now!" He shouted, pressing his wrist-watch sending out an emp, which destroyed the two soldiers ear-pieces, temporarily deafening them. Logan killed them after that. The vent fell to the floor with a smash and a brown rope fell down, followed by Logan and Slava. They walked to the door and locked it, placing several Improvised Explosive Devices on the frame.

"Back into the vent!" Logan exclaimed, as Eddie helped Keri back up into the shaft. Reaching down, he grabbed one of the guard's weapons and pulled himself back up into the ventilation shaft.

"How do you plan to get us out of this prison?" Eddie whispered, pulling the rope up after him.

"We have a troop of soldiers on standby with a helicopter on the outskirts of Russia. Once, we are in the clear, I will radio for them." Logan replied, shuffling down the tunnel. Suddenly, he raised his arm, signalling for the group to holt. The four stopped, holding their breaths. Logan pointed down at the vent beneath him. Moving forward, Eddie looked down to see a soldier standing in the corridor.

"This is Sergeant Bruno Fabre." He said into his radio; his accent was french with a tinge of Russian. "General Briot, I have secured the southern sector of the base. The fugitives are not here." Eddie lifted the vent off and Logan passed him a knife.

"Oi! Bruno!" Eddie called down. The soldier looked up, a look of confusion on his face. Eddie jumped down from the ventilation shaft, landing on top of the soldier, pushing him to the ground. Using the knife, he plunged the blade into the soldiers stomach, killing him. The man let out a strange noise in a dialect Eddie did not understand.

"Roger that." Briot's voice came from the radio. Eddie picked up and pressed the talk button.

"It seems the hunt is afoot Briot. Good luck!" He taunted, shooting the radio. Logan threw the rope back down for Eddie to climb back up. The teenager took hold of the rope and pulled, hoisting himself back into the shaft. "We need to leave!" He exclaimed, Logan began moving. Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked the base.

"It seems they searched the cell!" Logan laughed, and they began crawling towards the direction of the exit.

* * *

They had been crawling for what felt like hours, but was only around 10 minutes before Logan stopped them next to another vent opening. Placing a finger to his lips, the other three fell silent. Eddie surveyed what was happening below. Suddenly, he heard a voice that he would never forget. Staring intently down, he spotted Davis sitting at a metal table, several high-ranking military officials with him. A long, grey gun sat on the table. A capture ray. Raising his assault rifle, he aimed at Davis' head; Keri's hand fell on the barrel, pushing it away. Eddie looked to her, confusion evident on his face. She stared into his light blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"This could be our best chance to kill Davis." Eddie replied.

"And it will kill us as well." She replied.

"I promised to make a better future for our kids." Eddie told her.

"It's the kids I'm thinking of!" Keri shouted. There were voices below them. They had been discovered. Several bullets hit the outside of the ventilation shaft.

"Move!" Logan shouted, crawling away with Slava behind him. Keri went next followed by Eddie.

"I'm pretty sure that killing the biggest threat to the kids lives is beneficial to them!" Eddie called above the gunfire.

"I'm pretty sure that their both parents dying is not beneficial!" Keri argued. Eddie went silent; she was right.

"Fine. Our first priority is surviving. Second is killing Davis." Eddie replied. Keri nodded. Logan pressed his radio, speaking into it.

"Apache team 3, this is General Logan Dalton, requesting immediate exfill from the OCAWD headquarters in Kura. I repeat immediate exfill." Logan ordered, quickening the pace he was crawling.

"Copy General. Apache is airborne and ready to assist. E.T.A 2 minutes." The British communications official replied.

"We need to move!" Logan exclaimed. Ahead of them, was a vertical ladder going upwards towards the roof. Suddenly, there was a noise behind them and a voice. Looking back, Logan spotted several Russian soldiers moving into the shaft. "Eddie! We have hostiles six o'clock!" Eddie swung around and began releasing bullets on the invading soldiers. They began to climb up the ladder and towards the roof. Eddie threw a grenade that he picked up off one of the guards in his cell and grasped hold of a rung on the ladder. There was an explosion that rattled the ladder. Eddie held on tight as the vent vibrated. They continued climbing, until they reached the top. Logan kicked the opening to the vent off and clambered out, taking a deep breath of fresh air. "Quick!" Logan said, helping Keri out. "We have just under a minute!" Eddie tied a rope to a pillar on the roof and began rappelling down the side of the building. They reached the bottom and began to run towards the landing platform. All of a sudden, gunshots rang out through the sky. Eddie dived behind a stationary plane, pulling Keri with him.

"How long we got Logan?" He questioned.

"20 seconds!" His mentor replied. "It should be here soon."

* * *

More fire rained down upon them, ricocheting against machinery. Eddie poked his head up, returning fire with his rifle. He was soon outgunned and forced to stay down. There was a sound of rotors, and Eddie looked around to see the Apache, hovering above them.

"Run!" Logan shouted, darting towards the helicopter. Eddie and Keri followed, making their way towards the helicopter. Suddenly, there was a zap and Keri fell to the floor. Looking back, Eddie saw a binding of electricity around her legs. Reaching into his pocket, he found a smoke grenade and threw it, activating a smoke screen. Placing his hands on the energy, he found an electrical charge go through his body.

"Fuck." He breathed. "I can't get it off!"

"Go on without me!" Keri screamed at him.

"No!" Eddie replied. " _I_ 'm staying with you!"

"Please." Keri whispered. "For our children." She took his hands in hers. Eddie nodded, running to the helicopter and jumping in. He watched with flaming eyes as Davis stood over Keri, his hand stroking her hair...


	12. Dealing with Loss

**Hi Guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 12 of The War of OCAWD. In the last chapter, Logan and Slava helped Eddie escape from Davis' HQ. As they escaped, Keri was hit by a capture ray and left behind. Now they are back in Cornwall, Eddie begins to plot the mission to rescue her and kill Davis. Now onto the story...**

 ***Cornwall***

The helicopter landed near to the house; 50 metres away from the front door. Eddie left it quickly, jogging towards the house at a quick pace. Slava opened the door and embraced him.

"We were told about what happened just a minute ago." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Eddie replied. Slava moved to reveal the triplets.

"Daddy?" Danny asked. "Where's mummy?" Eddie felt his throat go dry as he looked at his son. He changed his gaze towards Slava and Mike with a hopeful look in his eyes. Slava moved forwards taking Hope into her arms.

"Your mummy is away at the moment, but don't worry, she will be back soon." She told the three of them. The three ran off laughing and chattering about different things. Eddie sent a thankful look at her and moved on towards his brother.

"Mike, could you arrange a video conference with the Prime Minister of Britain, the US President and the Prime Minister of Australia? I want Mum and Dad there as well as you and Slava." Eddie explained.

"Of course." Mike replied. He rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We will get Keri back. I promise."

"Thanks." Eddie answered, enveloping Mike into a hug, they broke and Eddie left the hall and into his office.

 ***2 Hours Later***

Eddie sat in his office, hacking the OCAWD networks. He did that when he was bored. There was a therapeutic tone to typing symbols on a computer. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and Stella entered; she took her son into a hug, whispering into his ear.

"I have sent reconnaissance teams out all over Russia to locate Keri's position. We believe that she is in Moscow, but we cannot be sure." Stella told him. Frank and Logan entered the office, followed by Mike and Slava. They stood awaiting the call from the other world leaders. There was a beeping and Eddie pressed a button on his office table and the picture at the end of the study turned around to reveal a television split into three parts. One had the British Prime Minister's face, the second the US President's face and the third the Australian Prime Minister's face.

"Good evening." Eddie said, looking at the three world leaders in front of him.

"Agent Carter. It is good to see you alive." President Clinton said.

"Thank you ma'am, but we have a pressing issue that we have to deal with." Eddie said. The three politicians stared intently at the young agent.

"What is it?" British Prime Minister David Cameron questioned. "Have Russia launched?"

"No. The problem is that they have the capability to launch." Eddie answered. "I believe that we need to commission an assault as soon as possible."

"Is that the only reason we need to attack?" President Clinton questioned. "I do not see Agent Summers with you. Has she been captured?"

"Why do you ask?" Eddie asked.

"Because I will not send my best men into war to rescue a single person!" President Clinton told him sternly.

"No, she has not been captured. She is with my children." Eddie lied. He felt Stella's and Logan's eyes fall on his back.

"The Phantoms will need to initiate several raids and surveillance missions on targets before we can attack." Logan explained.

"We will finalise a plan after the missions have been completed. We hope to here from you soon." President Clinton said, ending the call from America. The other two world leaders said their goodbyes and exited the conference. As soon as they had ended the call, Stella and Logan both spoke at once.

"Lying to a world leader is flippin' illegal!" They both shouted.

"If I had told her the truth, we would not be able to rescue Keri. I have told you before that I will do anything to save her!" Eddie responded. Logan and Stella rolled their eyes, exiting the room with Frank. Eddie turned to Mike and Slava.

"We will find her Eddie. I can promise you that. Even if we have to go to Moscow and back, we will find her." Mike told Eddie. Slava enveloped them both in a hug. Mike and Slava left, leaving Eddie alone in his office.

* * *

Eddie left the office the following morning, he didn't like sleeping in his bed without Keri; it felt empty and cold. He went upstairs and took a cool shower to things over. After leaving the bathroom, he pulled on a loose shirt, with dark jeans. Hearing his door open, he turned to see Logan enter.

"Good morning." Logan said, smiling.

"Hey..." Eddie responded, doing his buttons up over his chest.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. Eddie looked at him, his eyes dark from tiredness.

"I failed her Logan." Eddie whispered, sitting down, holding his head in his hands. "I told her that I would forever love her. That no harm will ever come to her, whilst I was alive."

"No, you didn't fail her! You have never failed her! You brought her out of depression, you gave her a family and most of all, you gave her your love." Logan scolded, taking hold of Eddie's wrists.

"But I told her that I didn't want to be with her anymore!" Eddie shouted.

"Did you mean it?" Logan asked. Eddie shook his head.

"But she thought I did. And you saw what that did to her! She tried to kill me!" Eddie exclaimed.

"What are you trying to prove to me? That you and her don't belong together?" Logan said. Eddie shrugged. "Eddie. If we are going to have any chance of getting Keri back, you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that you and Keri are made for each other."

"I know that we are made for each other, but ever since we started dating, bad stuff has happened to us. She got raped, Dan died and World War 3 started." Eddie replied. Logan sighed.

"And were any of those things your fault?" Logan asked. Eddie looked away. "Of course they weren't!"

"But..." Eddie began, but was cut off.

"No buts Eddie! If we are going to find Keri, your going have to convince yourself that you love her because I can't!" Logan told him. He stood up and left the room, leaving Eddie on his own.

* * *

Eddie left the room and went downstairs to where Frank and Stella were waiting for him.

"Good Morning Eddie." Stella said, embracing her son.

"Have we made any developments on Keri's location?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes, we have got a recon team waiting in your office. They have been sending agents out all over the world to locate her." Frank explained, opening the office door, allowing his wife and son to enter. Eddie entered and saw a man and a woman sitting at his desk. Eddie took his seat and Frank and Stella stayed standing next to him.

"Eddie, this is Ian and Juliana. They are our top agents in the field of reconnaissance." Stella said. Eddie shared a quick nod with the two. "They have sent out two-hundred agents to various countries to locate Davis' position."

"Good. Have we located him yet?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"No. But we are making prog..." Ian was interrupted by a beeping. He pulled out his phone and scanned over the screen with his eyes and they lit up. "Davis' position had been discovered. He is located at the Mercury City Tower in Moscow!"

"Keri must be with him. Logan!" Eddie called and his mentor entered.

"What is it Eddie?" Logan questioned.

"Davis is in Moscow! Contact all available NATO forces for a full scale assault on his position. We are ending this war!" Eddie told him.

"I will." Logan replied, leaving the room. Eddie nodded, sitting back in his chair. This war will soon be over...


	13. The Price of Freedom

**Hi guys, Elindithas Darksbane here with Chapter 13 of The War of OCAWD. I am now active again! I decided to start writing again. :) Now onto the story...**

It had only been 24 hours since Davis' position was located and Eddie was now on a helicopter, travelling towards Russia. Zoe came with them, she was still in shock after finding out the news that her sister had once again been captured. Eddie had not found anytime to properly talk to her. Just a few words to her when they left. Also in the helicopter was: Mike, Slava, Logan, Wayne and Martyn. They had been in the air for a few hours after being briefed on what the operation will consist of. Eddie turned to Mike, who had his arm wrapped around Slava.

"Stay close to me in there." He said, Zoe looked up and nodded without saying a word. Mike moved his head to look at Eddie and smiled.

"Always wanting the glory of 'leading the team to victory' ay?" He joked, Slava smirked at his comment and nuzzled into his chest.

"No, but I do know the way." Eddie said. Mike chuckled to himself. "What?" Eddie asked.

"It isn't that hard to find her. She is on the 74th floor and we are arriving on the 50th. We just go up the stairs?" Mike questioned.

"Hard? We will be faced with hundreds of OCAWD soldiers, better equipped and trained than us. I don't think it will be that easy!" Zoe exclaimed. Eddie turned to look at her, but she moved her gaze away from him.

"But, we will have three of the best equipped and trained armies supporting us!" Mike argued. He glanced at Eddie, who shook his head, signalling for Mike to drop the subject. "I'm sorry Zoe."

"It's okay Mike. It's just the training they put us through at KORPS is disturbingly similar to the OCAWD training rituals. If they are in anyway alike, we don't stand a chance." Zoe responded, tears trickling down her face.

"Zoe. There is no way that OCAWD could train over a hundred thousand soldiers in the same way that they trained 80 clones." Eddie told her, moving to sit next to her. "We will survive this rescue and bring Keri home." Zoe rested her head on his shoulder and Eddie stroked her hair.

"It's just I am so worried, look what Davis has done to her in the past. That was before she helped you destroy him, now he's back imagine what he will do to her." Zoe explained. Eddie sighed.

"I know why you fear that. But he won't hurt her." Eddie answered. Mike looked over to him.

"Why?"Mike questioned. Eddie reached into his bag and pulled out his tablet. He quickly brought up a video and placed in front of everyone. Davis was stood in a room with Keri behind him, bound to a chair.

"Tell them your name!" Davis commanded. Keri shook her head. "Tell them your name!" Davis repeated, holding a revolver to her neck.

"K... K...Keri Summers." Keri whispered.

"We can't hear you!" Davis taunted.

"Keri Summers." Keri repeated, louder this time.

"And why are you bound in a chair?" Davis questioned.

"For loving the wrong man." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke. She was being forced to say these things.

"And who is this lucky man?" Davis asked, stroking her cheek.

"Eddie Carter." Keri said, tears streaming from her eyes. Davis laughed.

"You here that Carter. Keri doesn't love you anymore. But you still love her no matter what she says." Davis exclaimed. "You have 5 days to come and see me, you know where I am; and if you don't, she will die and anyone else you love. Oh, and don't worry, I won't hurt her. For now." He laughed, turning the camera off. Mike sat back in his seat, letting out a deep sigh.

"We need to get to her as soon as possible!" Slava said. Eddie nodded, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

The helicopter entered Russian airspace and began to quicken in speed. Looking out of his window, Eddie saw over a hundred other helicopters moving towards the capital. Suddenly, an alarm began to ring and red lights flashed everywhere.

"Pilot? What's going on?" Eddie questioned. There was a bang and the helicopter shook violently, Eddie looked out of his window and saw three planes coming in at a ninety degree angle.

"Get down!" The pilot shouted as the planes released missiles towards the helicopter. Eddie wrapped his arm around Zoe, shielding her as the missiles collided with the wing of the helicopter, sending a shock wave through the aircraft.

"We need to get out of here!" Mike said, walking to the supplies and grabbing five parachutes. Slava hauled open the side door and pulled the parachute harnesses over her shoulders. The others also attached theirs.

"Go!" Eddie shouted, running and jumping out the helicopter; he held his arms out to create wind resistance and slow himself down. "Do you see the tower?" He questioned over his radio.

"Yes. Aim for the 50th floor windows and prepare your weapons for a firefight!" Mike responded. Eddie pulled the cord on his harness and his bag burst open, deploying the parachute above him. Pulling at the rope, he began to angle himself towards the colossal tower. Reaching to his waist, he unattached his M16 assault rifle and loaded a magazine into it, preparing for a gunfight.

"Shoot the windows!" Zoe said. "It will be easier to enter." Eddie fired several shots at the glass pane, smashing it into thousands of tiny shards and began to pic k up speed as he approached the tower. Reloading his weapon, he glided through the window and onto the wooden floor. Suddenly, he saw ten soldiers enter through the elevator. Scrambling into cover, he watched the three others shoot the windows and begin their landing descent. Eddie gripped his weapon and dived out of cover away from the windows and start firing at the soldiers, hoping to make a distraction. The soldiers turned and began returning fire at him. Eddie slid down behind a table, watching the others enter the room. The soldiers looked over at them and began to fire, this gave Eddie the opportunity to throw a fragmentation grenade at their feet. They were to slow to react and the grenade exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction. Eddie ducked as pieces of the grenade hammered against the table he was hiding behind.

"On me." Mike said, signalling for them to make their way towards the elevators. Eddie looked to the floor tracker and it was quickly decreasing.

"We have company." He told his brother, who nodded.

"Get back, I have an idea." He replied, placing two charges of C4 above the elevator doors. The four moved back to a safe position and waited, their was a quiet beep and the doors opened revealing twenty Russian guards. Mike pressed the detonator. The C4 exploded, sending debris everywhere and instantly killing every single Russian adversary.

"Move!" Eddie shouted, holding his rifle up, checking if any of the Russians were still alive. With his foot, he moved several of the Russian's faces over, they were expressionless and pale. "They are all dead." He called, moving towards the stairs. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. "This is Carter speaking." Eddie said into it.

"Eddie!" Logan's voice shouted. "We saw your helicopter go down. Are you alright?"

"Yes. We are currently on the lower levels. Where are you?" Eddie replied, climbing the staircase.

"What floor?" Logan questioned.

"Level 50." Eddie answered.

"Good. We are on level 63. Shall we wait for you to get Keri?"

"Negative Logan. Move in, we will provide support when we get there." Eddie replied.

"Copy that." Logan answered, ending the conversation.

* * *

The four proceeded up the stairs, checking every corner for stray Russian soldiers waiting to ambush them. Suddenly, they heard gunfire echo down the staircase. Eddie looked up, trying to locate the sound.

"Logan has reached her, double time to assist them." He said, taking each stair two at a time. All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, a man jumped out and grabbed him by the neck.

"Go on!" He shouted to the others. "Get to Keri!" He pushed the man off him and reached to the side of him, where a steel pole was discarded. He wrapped his palm around it and hit the man over the head with it.

"Blyat!" The man yelled falling onto his back with Eddie stood above him, pole in hand.

"You piece of shit!" He cursed, hitting the man again. He grabbed the man by his uniform and with all his strength, swung him over the stairwell and sending him plummeting over 50 floors to his gruesome and bloody death. "Asshole." Eddie murmured, reaching for his lip and feeling blood on his fingers. Placing his hand on his wound he soon stopped the bleeding and continued on his way up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 74th floor, a firefight was taking place between the British army and the Russian army. Logan took cover behind a panel of metal as a volley of gunfire ricocheted against it. Quickly reaching down to his belt, he unclipped his magazine and reloaded his M4A1 assault rifle in an instant. Turning around he fired at the oncoming enemies. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his left arm, looking down he saw blood pouring out of a wound.

"Fuck!" He shouted, holding his hand over the bullet hole." Martyn looked over to see what had happened. Crawling over to his friend's position he laid down covering fire as Logan pulled a bandage from his backpack and began to loop it around his bicep, pulling it tight and knotting it.

"We can't win this." Martyn said, reloading his P90 sub-machine gun. Logan looked to his friend and sighed.

"I know. We just need to hold out until Eddie gets here." He explained. "Have you spotted Keri?"

"Yes, she is in Davis' office located at our 1 o'clock." Martyn replied, as he looked over the barrier, he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Martyn!" Logan shouted, turning to see his friend lying on the floor, red liquid pouring out of his forehead. "No!" Logan yelled, kneeling down next to Martyn, as his friend lay motionless, a look of utter peace upon his face. Suddenly, he felt the cool barrel of an AK-47 rest against the back of his head. Raising his hands to his head in surrender, he turned to look at the Russian soldiers aiming their weapons towards him. They grabbed his arms forcefully and locked them together with a pair of cold, steel handcuffs.

* * *

Mike, Slava and Zoe made their way onto floor 74 and waited outside the door to the room in which the battle had just ended. Mike held his communicator to his mouth and began to speak.

"Eddie, where are you?" He questioned.

"Floor 70 Mike." His brother replied. "Have you begun your attack?"

"Negative." Mike answered. "Logan has been captured along with many other soldiers, we will get slaughtered if we enter."

"Fuck." Eddie whispered. "Wait for me, I have a plan."

As they waited, a few tears fell from Zoe's eyes, Mike noticed this and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"I am scared we are too late for her." She said.

"Zoe, please listen. You have seen what Keri and Eddie are like, do you really think he's gonna let her get away?" Zoe shook her head. Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the staircase. Mike drew a desert eagle and pointed it in the direction of the noise. He was greeted by his brother's face. Slotting his weapon away, he looked back to Slava who stood up, anticipating what Eddie had to say.

"So what's the plan?" She said. Eddie smiled and walked to an air vent next to the door. Gripping his hands around it, he pulled it off.

"These vents lead to above Davis' office, where Keri is being held. We go in and rescue her." Eddie explained.

"What about Logan?" Mike asked.

"Leave that to me." Eddie answered, signalling for them to enter the shaft. The three crawled in, followed by Eddie, who pulled the cover up as he went.

* * *

The four moved silently through the vents above the captured soldiers. Mike signalled for them to move left towards Davis' office, where Keri was being held. They entered the small ventilation shaft above the office and stopped moving. Eddie looked down at the two guards stood next to Keri, laying on the floor. She was in a bad state, her clothes were ripped and her hair was a mess. Unhooking the exit of the shaft, he drew his silenced Browning handgun. Raising it, he fired and it hit the first guard in the left temple, he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"What the fuck?!" The other guard yelled in Russian before he met the same fate as his comrade. Eddie lept down and landed stealthily without making a noise. Keri looked up in bewilderment at the figure and her eyes widened when she was met with the features of Eddie.

"Eddie?" She asked, standing up feebly and falling into her lover's arms. Eddie helped her up, but she pushed away.

"We need to get out of here." Eddie said. Keri shook her head.

"There is no escaping from here." She replied. "We are doomed."

"I'm not alone." Eddie answered as Mike, Slava and Zoe jumped down from the ventilation shaft. Keri looked up at the people she had once called family and her eyes filled with sadness. "What Keri?" Eddie questioned.

"You all came here to save me. I have brought you all here to your deaths." She cried. Eddie took hold of her hands.

"Keri. We came here because we love you. If you were gone I would not have a purpose in life." He told her and she looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. "We need to get you out of here." Suddenly, there was a banging on the locked office door as the soldiers began to try and force it open.

"Shit." Mike said. "We need to leave now!" Slava nodded and began to climb the rope hanging from the shaft, with Mike following behind her. Eddie took Keri's hand and passed her towards the rope, but she resisted.

"I'm not leaving without you!" She said, gripping his hand tightly. Eddie sighed as the door was broken down and the soldiers poured into the room. He held his arms in the air as the AK-47's were held to his, Keri's and Zoe's faces. Their arms were bound and they were escorted out of the office and into the main room, which had a large window overlooking the Moscow skyline to one side. As they entered, Eddie noticed Logan knelt with his hands bound. Their eyes met for a moment before Eddie was instructed to kneel down on the opposite side of the room.

Looking around him, Eddie saw the carnage that had ensued moments before, bodies laid strewn across the floor, blood seeping from the wounds sustained in the battle. The bloodshed that had taken place was atrocious, but his attention was drawn away as a man stood in front of them all. Davis.

"Welcome." He said, looking over his captives, a malicious smile on his face. Eddie stared at him, anger building inside him as his breathing rate began to increase at the sight of the man who violated his fiancee. His eyes dropped down to Logan's hands, who were working on the locks of his handcuffs. "Now, I will give you all an honourable death, plummeting a thousand feet to your death once I blow this tower." His eyes were drawn to Eddie, and he began to walk towards him. "Hello Carter. How are you?"

"Fuck you." Eddie responded, keeping a cold stare on the man. Davis slapped him across the face, and kicked his abdomen whilst he lay on the floor.

"That's not very nice is it?" He questioned, his eyes moving from Eddie to Keri kneeling next to him. Smiling slightly, he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with me my dear."

"No!" Keri shouted resisting him, but his tight grip and strength were too much for her and she couldn't help but be dragged away.

"I want a helicopter by that window within 60 seconds!" Davis ordered to one of his guards. Suddenly, Keri broke free of her handcuffs and pushed Davis away. One of the soldiers ran towards her and threw a punch that she dodged easily and jumped wrapping her legs around him and pulling him to the floor, snapping his neck on the ground. The surrounding guards raised the weapons but were stopped by Davis. "Don't shoot! She will come willingly."

"Like shit I will!" Keri retorted, holding the soldiers handgun at Davis. She glanced at Eddie who was watching her, his vision still dazed from the beat down from Davis. Davis signalled to his guards who drew a gun and aimed it at Logan.

"I would put the gun down if I were you!" Davis said. Keri looked towards Logan, then at Eddie, then back to Davis. She dropped her gun. Davis smiled eerily. "Stupid bitch." The gunman shot three times and three bullets were fired into Logan's chest. Time seemed to stay still for a moment as Eddie watched his mentor get shot, the bullets instantly penetrating his chest.

"No!" Eddie shouted, running towards Logan, who clutched his chest and fell forwards. "You sick fuck!" He yelled as Davis signalled to his men to grab Keri as his helicopter had arrived. Reaching for a discarded handgun, he raised it and shot the three men who were surrounding her dead. Davis looked back.

"Fine, have it your way. Your fiancee dies as well." He entered the helicopter and reached to his ear and spoke three words. "Blow the tower..."

 **As much as this fandom has died I still want to get this story finished as I started it over 2 years ago and I enjoy writing it. Love to all, Elindithas xxx**


End file.
